Spikey-Chan
by Kawaii-Queenie
Summary: Space Pirate sisters , Setsu and Rain , manage to steal Spikes beloved gun. Setsu makes a deal with him ; one date for one gun. What twisted turn of events will occur next?


" Tracking.Bebop.contents: 4 human beings, 1 dog."  
  
The computer informed me in its monotonous voice.  
  
" We're getting a reading for the Bebop, they might have some valuables aboard, ye wanna check it out?" Rain questioned her sister.  
  
" Yeah, might as well." She responded.  
  
Rain anchored the ship and opened the doors. The two space pirates flew out on to the Bebop's deck.  
  
" Ok, you got that lock pick thingy?" Rain asked.  
  
" Yup, its not a lock pick thingy though, its an electronical lock device that finds the code and matches it." Setsu started.  
  
" Ok, ok whatever. Let's just get this over with." Rain interrupted.  
  
Setsu pressed a black button on the device and a light flashed from its front. It made a soft beeping noise and then the door opened. They both snuck in, quietly. They looked around a bit until Rain said,  
  
" Aha! Perfect, we could get some great moola outta this."  
  
" What is it?" Setsu asked, tiptoeing over.  
  
" His gun! It's a Jericho!" Rain exclaimed.  
  
" It's sticking outta his pocket! What if he wakes up?" Setsu pointed out.  
  
"Don't worry.I've done this before" Rain assured her. In a flash of her white glove the gun was out of the man's pocket and into her bag.  
  
"See? Now lets check out the fridge, to make sure they don't have any sweets!" Setsu grinned.  
  
Before following her sister she pulled a yellow sticky note out of her pocket and wrote on it " Call me, my ship is the Stardust ^-^". She stuck in on his forehead. As soon as Setsu caught up, they wandered over to the refrigerator and opened it.  
  
"EEEEWWW!" Setsu yelled.  
  
" Man, Yer gonna wake em all up! Come on lets get outta this place before they call the galaxy police!" Rain ordered.  
  
They fled the ship, flew back into their own and drove off in hyper-speed.  
  
:::::::::::::::::: Spike awoke feeling very odd. He noticed something on his face and pulled it off.  
  
" Call me, My ship is the stardust?" he read aloud.  
  
He felt around in his pocket for his gun. It wasn't there, so he checked the other one.  
  
"My gun!" he yelped.  
  
He ran over to where Faye was.  
  
" Did you steal my gun? It's gone? Did you put this note on my face?" he asked in a flood of worry.  
  
" What? No, I don't have time for stupid pranks, and you would wake up if I stole your gun." She told him.  
  
He ran to the telephone and punched in S-T-A-R-D-U-S-T.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
" Incoming telephone call! Caller, Bebop!"  
  
"What?!" Rain exclaimed.  
  
" H-h-hello, Kiroshima residence." she answered.  
  
" Uh hi. I'm looking for a Ms. Setsu." said a male voice. Rain growled in anger  
  
" I can't believe she gave another one of our victims our phone number!" She thought in anger.  
  
" One moment please" she said sweetly, while gritting her teeth.  
  
" Setsu! The guy we stole the gun from called!" she screamed.  
  
" He did? Yay! Is he on the phone right now?" she questioned.  
  
" Yeah, I bet he's calling about that gun too!" Rain responded.  
  
Setsu just hopped off into her room and picked up her phone.  
  
" Moshi, Moshi, Setsu speaking'!" Setsu greeted cheerfully.  
  
" Hi, I'm calling about my gun, which you stole." the male voice said.  
  
" What? What gun? I don't know about any gun. I don't know a thing about your Jericho." She lied.  
  
" Yeah, you just gave yourself away, bring it back or I'm coming to get it myself." He firmly stated.  
  
" Hey, wanna go out some time?" she requested, completely ignoring his question.  
  
" No! I want my gun back." He told her.  
  
" Oh, by the way I didn't steal your gun, my sister did. We're gonna sell it for some money."  
  
" Well tell your sister that I need it back, I use it for part of my job!" he shouted.  
  
" Hey, what's your name?" she inquired, once again ignoring him.  
  
" My name is Spike ok?" he sighed.  
  
" Fine. Will you go out with me?" she asked again.  
  
" I'm not going out with some retched space pirate!" he informed her.  
  
" I'll give ya yer gun back if you go on one little date." She promised.  
  
" Fine, you're paying, I'm broke." He notified her.  
  
" Where do you wanna meet?" she questioned.  
  
" Mercury Pizza, 7 PM." said spike.  
  
" See you there, kawaii!" she saluted. Setsu put the phone back on the receiver and danced out into the main room.  
  
  
  
" I gotta date with Spikey-chan!" she chanted. Rain rolled her eyes.  
  
" You're dating a guy that you stole from? Did you make some sort of deal with him about the gun?" interrogated Rain.  
  
" Yeah, he's supposed to come by now and get it." She informed her sister.  
  
" We can't do that! That's good money, down the drain!" you could practically see Rain's ice blue eyes turning crimson.  
  
" Don't worry, I got it all covered." Setsu assured her.  
  
The space pirate was ready to pull her blonde hair out by now. Suddenly the computer blipped: " Incoming ship, ID; Bebop."  
  
" Here he comes.," Setsu said, tapping her foot. Spike walked into the Stardust, with his hand in his pocket.  
  
" Well, where is it?" he questioned. Rain abruptly walked to the other end of the room and grabbed the gun.  
  
" Don't you try anything. I'll shoot!" her voice was firm, and cold.  
  
" That's my gun. You stole it. If you don't give it back I'll report you to the galaxy police." Spike calmly stated.  
  
" Please, who hasn't?" said Rain, unmoving.  
  
" Spike, hold on." Setsu told him.  
  
" Rain, gimme the gun." she commanded.  
  
" But, that's our money! You can't give it back to him!" complained Rain.  
  
" I know! Don't worry, just give it here!" Setsu ordered.  
  
" Ok.."  
  
Rain tossed her sister the gun. Setsu spun it around by the handle on her finger.  
  
" I'll give it to you on the date, you have to go out with me first. I don't trust you." Setsu established.  
  
"Fine then." Spike sighed, unworried about it.  
  
" See you Saturday" Setsu winked.  
  
" Adios pirate." Spike waved one last time and then hopped back on the Bebop. It sped ahead in full speed.  
  
AN - Ok, so this is another fic Megami and I started together, and never finished. As usual I'm planning on finishing it. Review if ye want me to continue it! 


End file.
